nothing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Chat log 20 Aug, 2012 - about 18 GMT-18:20 GMT
Game & Watchbe quiet, L33T. *BusyCityGuy has left the chat. *6:56LegoKopekOH, XXXXXXX******* *6:56Yoyoer1000 *6:56Caysie98BRB AFK *6:56Alemas2005KOPEK. *6:56Jediliam01Kopek.... *6:56Plushies4EverI actually do have responsibility on my wiki, so I know that feeling, bro. *6:56L33T HAMM3R BR0MSD SUCKS EVERYONE *6:56Alemas2005Ok, shall we use warnings? *6:56Game & Watch-_- *6:56Jediliam01We can't. *Brick963 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:56Brick963Hel-lo, ladies. *6:56Alemas2005 *6:56Yoyoer1000recording this... *6:56Jediliam01BRICK.... *6:56L33T HAMM3R BR0HELLO PERSON *6:56Alemas2005WE AREN'T LADIES. *6:57Game & Watchstop spamming. *6:57Alemas2005STOP IT. *6:57Jediliam01Guess what? *6:57L33T HAMM3R BR0no *6:57LegoKopekI run my own darn wiki, and I can't even unofficially be anything? *6:57Jediliam01I'm one of the peeps in charge. *6:57Alemas2005I, Jedi, Cay and Messi are unofficial CMs. *6:57Jediliam01Kopek.. *6:57Brick963Yeah, stop spamming, Game. *6:57Yoyoer1000your being wattched by a camra *6:57Game & Watchi run used to run a popular *wiki *6:57Jediliam01You can be unofficial. *6:57Game & Watchbut then i resigned *6:57Brick963Me? *6:57Jediliam01You just aren't in "in charge" by BCG. *6:57Alemas2005I'm getting confused... *6:57LegoKopekSom I. *6:58Alemas2005Kopek: ?! *6:58L33T HAMM3R BR0nobody is a cm *6:58Yoyoer1000me too *6:58Brick963Jedi, are you saying I can me an unofficial CM? *6:58Alemas2005What's that supposed to mean?! *6:58Jediliam01Though I do see you as a good CM, Kopek. *6:58Plushies4Ever"he sucks everyone" *OHGODNO *6:58L33T HAMM3R BR0msd does suck *6:58Alemas2005Plushies... *See, now that BCG's gone, chaos ensues... *6:58L33T HAMM3R BR0no *no *6:58Jediliam01Brick, I'm saying you guys can all help keep rules. *6:58LegoKopek... *6:58L33T HAMM3R BR0not chaos *6:58Alemas2005Leet... *6:58L33T HAMM3R BR0awesomeness. *6:58Alemas2005Stooop... *Stop... *6:58L33T HAMM3R BR0BAN MSD *6:58Brick963So I'm an unofficial CM, right? *6:59Alemas2005STOP. *6:59Jediliam01But the "in charge enforcers" I suppose, are us. *6:59Brick963 *6:59Plushies4EverNobody here has any powers. *6:59Alemas2005Jedi, you aren't an admin. *6:59L33T HAMM3R BR0except me *6:59LegoKopekPTrue. *6:59Jediliam01Brick, call yourself whatever *6:59Plushies4EverSo there's not going to be any banning for now. *6:59LegoKopek *6:59L33T HAMM3R BR0watch this *6:59Yoyoer1000your all beinging watched by a camra *6:59LegoKopekGoody *6:59Alemas2005BCG said four people would be in charge... *6:59L33T HAMM3R BR0ima log into msds account *6:59Game & Watchyou can't. *6:59Alemas2005Brick's not one of them. *6:59Game & WatchI changed my pswd. *6:59L33T HAMM3R BR0YOU *6:59Brick963People, I want you to call me Mr. Brick, OK? *6:59Alemas2005LEET. *6:59Jediliam01But me, LED, Alemas, and Caysie are the ones in charge. We don't have powers however. *6:59Alemas2005You would get kicked by now. -_- *6:59Brick963L33T. *7:00Jediliam01I wish we could kick... *7:00LegoKopekYeah. *7:00Alemas2005Same. *7:00L33T HAMM3R BR0KICK ME *no *KICK MSD *7:00Alemas2005-_- *7:00Jediliam01We can't. *7:00LegoKopekLets go to the BIO Voice Wiki. *7:00Alemas2005WE CAN'T. *7:00L33T HAMM3R BR0no *7:00Alemas2005CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!? *7:00Jediliam01We aren't CMs.. *7:00L33T HAMM3R BR0I UNDERSTAND IT!! *7:00Alemas2005WE AREN'T CHAT MODERATORS!!! *7:00Brick963L33t, we're unofficial CMs. *7:00Alemas2005Ok. *7:00LegoKopekLet's go now. *7:00Jediliam01What Brick said. *7:00Caysie98Back *7:00Alemas2005Since you never seem to understand... *Ugh, two PMs at once. *7:01L33T HAMM3R BR0HERE COEMS ANOTHER *7:01Alemas2005 *STOP. *7:01Brick963EVERYONE: Can you guys call me Mr. Brick please? *7:01Caysie98I'm going to try to add the 9 1/2 hour chat page as a web page attachment on a blog *BRB *7:01Jediliam01So I suppose Alemas, that we shouldn't quote songs randomly? *7:01Alemas2005Great, Leet has opened a THIRD PM! *Jedi: NO. *7:01Jediliam01Okay. *7:01LegoKopekLets go to the BIO Voice Wiki. I'll allow you to do things BCG wouldn't. *7:01Alemas2005Aaand Yoyo has blocked me. -_- *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:01Game & WatchYAY *7:01Yoyoer1000 *7:01Game & Watchhe left *7:01Alemas2005Good. *7:01Brick963Whi is L33T on the MBs??? *7:01Alemas2005But he'll come back, I'm sure. *7:01Jediliam01Okay Kopek, I'll go there for a bit. *7:02Brick963*Who *7:02Game & WatchL33T HAMM3R BR0Z *he has 249 posts *he joined this morning *7:02LegoKopekOh, I saw him. *7:02Yoyoer1000he staerted this mornign *7:02LegoKopekI thought, Oh, great. *7:02Yoyoer1000started* *morning* *7:02Alemas2005Ok, BRB... *Jedi, make 'em behave. *7:03Game & Watchhttp://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=6323121 *^last post. *that *is him *7:03Jediliam01Okay, Alemas. *Wait Alemas... *I have an idea... *7:03Alemas2005Yes? *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:03Alemas2005OH GREAT. *LegoKopek has left the chat. *7:03Game & Watch *7:03Jediliam01We can't warn or kick or ban, correct? *7:03L33T HAMM3R BR0dont me *7:03Alemas2005Nope, we can't. *7:03Game & Watchi'm not talking to you. *LegoKopek joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:03L33T HAMM3R BR0good *7:03Brick963L33t, why were you banned from da computer? *7:04Jediliam01Okay, so why not TAG those who act up..? *7:04Alemas2005 *7:04Brick963Nice! *7:04Alemas2005 *7:04LegoKopek *7:04L33T HAMM3R BR0 *7:04Brick963That's what I do anyways. ' *7:04Jediliam01It would serve as a replacement for the time being. * *7:04LegoKopek *7:04Alemas2005Gimme the tab template... *"tag". *7:04Jediliam01Si we could warn, then at three warnings we tag! **so' *7:04LegoKopek *7:04Alemas2005Wait... *So we warn? *7:04Brick963 There ya go. *7:04LegoKopekCouldnt we edit it off? *7:05Alemas2005Um, yeah. *7:05LegoKopek *7:05Jediliam01I guess.... Or should we just tag? *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:05Alemas2005But it would get saved in the history. *7:05Brick963Alemas, there's the template. *7:05Alemas2005Thanks, Brick. *7:05LegoKopekTrue. Darn *7:05Game & WatchHe left * *7:05Alemas2005Jedi: Hm... *7:05Brick963CALL ME MR. BRICK, PEEPS! *7:05Alemas2005Ok, let's do theoretical warnings. *7:05Jediliam01So I think we should give warnings. At "warning" three, we tag them. *7:05Alemas2005Yes. *7:05Brick963Ya. *7:05Jediliam01Okay. *7:06Brick963Starting... Now. *7:06Alemas2005So that would make us temporary CMs. *7:06Brick963Yes. *7:06Jediliam01That works, and now we have another way to help. *7:06Alemas2005Hm... *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:06L33T HAMM3R BR0i added a little something to my page *7:06Alemas2005Wonder whether BCG's watching us, somehow. *7:06L33T HAMM3R BR0how do you link *7:06Alemas2005Uh oh... *7:06Brick963What is they continue to break the rules after we tag them??? *7:06Jediliam01Maybe he is.... *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:06Jediliam01Brick. we tag again. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:06LEGOMessProductions1Back. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:06Jediliam01Or we report them... *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:06Alemas2005L33T_HAMM3R_BR0Z?diff=131480&oldid=131463 *7:06Jediliam01LED.. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:06Brick963That's Mr. Brick to you, Liam. *7:06Alemas2005REVERTING... *7:06LEGOMessProductions1No mods again ... *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:07LegoKopek.. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:07Brick963... *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:07Plushies4EverTHAT'S GANON TO YOU, LIAM. *7:07Jediliam01You're one of the dudes in charge. *7:07Alemas2005Wait, Messi. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:07LegoKopek... *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:07Jediliam01LED HELP US. *7:07Brick963Now he's trolling. Warning 1. *7:07LegoKopek-The words of Kopeke *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:07Jediliam01 *7:07Alemas2005BCG has said that I, jedi, Cay, and you are unofficial CMs. *Warning 1 for Leet. -_- *7:07L33T HAMM3R BR0sorry i had a major chat glitch *7:07Game & Watch... *7:07Alemas2005Yeah right... *7:07Brick963Yeah, sure... *7:07Game & Watch...and that's why i heard clicking? *7:07LegoKopekOh, that's happened. *7:07L33T HAMM3R BR0yeah *7:07Jediliam01Right. We have devised a system to "punish" users.. *7:07Game & Watch-_- *7:07LegoKopekHappened to me once. *7:07Game & WatchYOU ARE RIGHT NEXT TO ME! *I am not that dumb *7:08L33T HAMM3R BR0... *7:08Jediliam01We tag them after three "warnings". *7:08Alemas2005We do theoretical warnings. *7:08L33T HAMM3R BR0yes you are *7:08Brick963Still, warning 1. We can't trust you. *7:08Alemas2005On the third warning: TAG! *7:08Game & Watch *Yoyoer1000 has left the chat. *7:08Jediliam01Yes, Warning 1 for L33T. *7:08L33T HAMM3R BR0I WILL BE BACK *I WILL BA BACK *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:08Game & Watchspalling fayl * *7:08Brick963LOL. *7:08Alemas2005 *7:08Jediliam01Sheesh, CM please come to us... * *7:08Game & Watchpreferably Drew *7:08Alemas2005 *7:09LEGOMessProductions1Yes. *7:09Jediliam01Yes. *7:09Brick963Ya. *7:09Alemas2005Drew's on... *7:09LEGOMessProductions1Drew was on but didn't go on chat. *7:09Alemas2005He's commenting... *7:09Jediliam01TELL HIM TO GET ON CHAT! *7:09LEGOMessProductions1Alemas, maybe talk page? *Tell him. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:09Jediliam01NO... *Ugh. *7:09Game & Watch *7:09Alemas2005Great. *Messi: ? *7:09Brick963Guys, look at L33T's page. His avvie is a LEGO duck with a mask holding a Garand. *7:09Alemas2005OH! *7:09LEGOMessProductions1Tell him on his talk page to get on. *7:09LegoKopek *7:09Jediliam01I'm ready to tag you, L33T. *7:09LEGOMessProductions1Don't you get ANYTHING? *7:09Brick963Same. *7:10LegoKopekNice Avvie. *7:10Alemas2005C'mon... *Publish... *7:10Brick963Me? *7:10Alemas2005Finally. *7:10Brick963What did you do, Alemas? A tag? *7:10Alemas2005? *7:10Jediliam01No, a message telling Drew to get on. *7:10Alemas2005No, told Drew to get on. *7:10Jediliam01 *7:10Alemas2005Jedi. *7:10Brick963Oh. *7:11Alemas2005STOP BEING FASTER THAN ME. *7:11Jediliam01 *7:11Brick963 *7:11L33T HAMM3R BR0YAY *7:11Jediliam01But Alemas I told you being on chat as a unofficial CM would pay off.. *7:11L33T HAMM3R BR0MSD WENT AWAY *FROM THE COMPUTER *7:11Alemas2005 *7:11Brick963Warning 2. *7:11Alemas2005Brick, you aren't unofficial CM. *7:11Brick963For being rude. *7:11LEGOMessProductions1Leet, that means that it's out. *7:11Game & Watchnot for long.../ *7:12LEGOMessProductions1He's gonna beat you up now. *7:12Brick963Alemas, Liam said I am. *7:12Jediliam01Um, Brick? Little hasty with warnings. *7:12L33T HAMM3R BR0he left again *7:12Jediliam01I would tone it down. *7:12Brick963OK. *7:12L33T HAMM3R BR0he looks like hes going to his room *because hes going upstairs *7:12Brick963 *7:12Alemas2005JEDI ISN'T AN ADMIN *7:12LEGOMessProductions1He takes his baseball bat. *7:12Alemas2005"ADMIN.". *7:12Jediliam01And Brick, I said you can call yourself whatever you want. *7:12Brick963We don't need an update every 5 seconds, L33T. *7:12L33T HAMM3R BR0yes you do * *7:12Alemas2005BCG SAID FOUR UNOFFICIAL CMs. *NOT FIVE. *7:13L33T HAMM3R BR0i will brb now... *7:13LegoKopekAww..... *Wanna CM! *7:13Plushies4Ever *7:13Game & WatchYES!!!!!!!!!!! *TATTLE TALES RULE!!!!! * *7:13Brick963Liam, you hired me. I'm just as mature as you. *7:13Alemas2005Uh oh... *7:13Jediliam01I didn't say you were an official guy in charge however. *7:13Alemas2005 *7:13Game & WatchI told my mom that he was trolling a site *7:13Alemas2005I'll tell BCG. *7:13LegoKopek *7:13Brick963LOL. *7:13Game & Watchnow to close the window... *7:13Alemas2005Oh wait no. *7:13LEGOMessProductions1LOL, MSD. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:13Game & WatchYAY * *7:13Caysie98Does anyone know if you can put a file attachment in a blog? *7:13Jediliam01OKAY TO CLEAR THINGS UP. *7:13Brick963I don't think so. *7:14Caysie98 *7:14Alemas2005Yes, Jedi? *7:14Caysie98Then how will I share it? *7:14Brick963You can put links and pics, though. *7:14Jediliam01I SAID BRICK COULD CALL HIMSELF WHATEVER HE WOULD LIKE. *HOWEVER *7:14Alemas2005RIGHT. *WHAT? *7:14Jediliam01HE IS NOT AN UNOFFICIAL CM. *7:14Brick963MR. Brick. *7:14Jediliam01HE CAN THINK THAT ALL HE WANTS. *7:14Alemas2005OK. *7:14LegoKopek... *7:14Alemas2005 *I'll ignore him, then. *7:14LegoKopekPNow I'm very disturbed. *7:14Jediliam01BUT HE IS NOT TRULY ONE. *7:15Brick963OK, but could I be an unofficial CM? *7:15Jediliam01 *7:15Alemas2005NO. *7:15Jediliam01 *7:15Plushies4EverDisco girl, Coming through, That girl is you! *7:15Game & Watchbrb *7:15Brick963Why not??? *7:15LEGOMessProductions1Also DB is on. *7:15Jediliam01I just said you can tell people to keep the rules, but now warnings, kay? *7:15Alemas2005I'm not an admin... *7:15Jediliam01* no *7:15Alemas2005Jedi isn't one... *7:15Jediliam01Yeah. *7:15Alemas2005BCG gave us responsibilities... *7:15Brick963But why can't I be one?????? *7:15Alemas2005He didn't give 'em to Brick. *7:16Jediliam01I'm just trying to keep order without Admins. *7:16Alemas2005Simple as that. -_- *I go by what the admins say. *7:16Brick963Who is the CLOSEST to CM here? *7:16Alemas2005Me and Jedi. *7:16Jediliam01Brick, I'm sorry. We'd prefer if you didn't give out warnings. *7:16Alemas2005And maybe Messi. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:16L33T HAMM3R BR0XD *7:16Jediliam01I'd say Messi, me and Alemas. *7:16Alemas2005 *7:16L33T HAMM3R BR0i got banned *from my comp *7:16Brick963Why? *7:16Alemas2005 *7:16L33T HAMM3R BR0so he sent me to a room with a laptop in it *XDDDD *7:16LEGOMessProductions1Hs mom. *7:16LegoKopek *7:16L33T HAMM3R BR0HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA *7:16Alemas2005Oh great... *7:17L33T HAMM3R BR0LOLOLOLOLOLOL *one sec *7:17LEGOMessProductions1She didn't want him to troll around. *7:17Alemas2005Stop... *7:17L33T HAMM3R BR0i have to type quietly *7:17Jediliam01Ugh, Warning 2 in just a minute... *7:17LegoKopek *7:17L33T HAMM3R BR0they will kill me if they see me in this * *7:17Alemas2005Well, not yet, Jedi... *7:17L33T HAMM3R BR0on* *7:17Game & Watchhi *7:17Alemas2005I'm not THAT strict. *7:17LegoKopek *7:17Game & WatchO)O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O *7:17Jediliam01Right, sorry. *7:17Game & WatchWHAT THE BRICK *7:17LegoKopekI am. *7:17Game & Watchwhat are you doing here? *7:17Alemas2005What, MSD? *7:17Game & Watchhe got banned!! *7:17Alemas2005Oh. *7:17Game & Watchwhat comp is he on!?!?! *7:17Alemas2005Laptop... *7:17Jediliam01A laptop. -_- *7:17L33T HAMM3R BR0im on my laptop sir *Danielboone6702 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *7:17Game & Watch *7:18Danielboone6702Hi. *7:18Alemas2005BONE! *7:18Jediliam01ADMIN YESH. *7:18Game & WatchTHANK YOU *7:18LEGOMessProductions1Finally. *Thanks, man. *7:18Alemas2005XD *7:18Game & WatchPlease ban L33T *7:18Jediliam01THANK YOU ADMIN. *bows* *7:18Game & Watchhe si trolling us *7:18Jediliam01 *7:18Brick963DB, are you an Admin??????? *7:18Game & Watch*is *7:18LegoKopek *7:18LEGOMessProductions1It's a bit chaotic here,y'know. *7:18L33T HAMM3R BR0go away *7:18Alemas2005SLOW DOWN GUYS. *7:18LEGOMessProductions1Thanks for coming. *7:18Jediliam01To fill you in, Daniel... *7:18LegoKopekWe need an admin. *7:18L33T HAMM3R BR0SHUT UP MSD *7:18Plushies4EverWe had 15 minutes of chaos. NOW WE LIVE!~ *7:18LegoKopekBan leet. *7:18Brick963Ya. *7:18Alemas2005BCG has made me, Jedi, Jay, and Messi "unofficial" CMs. *7:18Danielboone6702What was he doing? *7:18Jediliam01BCG logged in, put me. Alemas, Caysie and LED in charge. *L33T HAMM3R BR0 has left the chat. *7:18LEGOMessProductions1me, too? *7:18Alemas2005"Cay". *7:18Brick963Annoying, trolling, etc... *7:18Alemas2005Yes, you too, Messi. *7:18Game & Watchhe made login spam, spammed insults *7:18LEGOMessProductions1Wow, thanks for telling me earlier, guys. -_- *7:19Game & Watchand kept trolling *7:19Alemas2005Not really. *7:19Brick963DB, are you an admin??????????? *7:19Game & Watchyes *7:19Danielboone6702Yes. *7:19Game & Watchhe is *7:19Alemas2005Messi: We did tell you. *7:19LEGOMessProductions1Yes, he is. *No, you didn't. *7:19Alemas2005You just didn't catch it. *7:19LEGOMessProductions1But anyway, DB is now on. *7:19Game & WatchI have to eat lunch in like 2 minus. **minutes *7:19Alemas2005Good. : * *7:19Brick963So could you make me an unofficial CM like Alemas and Liam???????? *7:19Alemas2005BCG is leaving for two weeks... *7:19Danielboone6702Leet already left. *7:19Jediliam01And we devised a system: We'd give out "warnings" and then tag the user after three "warnings". But you're here, so everything's fine. *7:20LEGOMessProductions1Want me to save chat log? *7:20Danielboone6702Okay. *7:20Jediliam01I'd appreciate it, LED.